degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:*lalala~leesa*/EclareFanfictionyouknowyoucantgetenough chapter 6
Eli pov: ' The whole 10 mins in the car Clare didn't say anything all she did was stare out the window and when they got to Eli's house she mechanicanicly got out of the car and walked stright in to his house. Eli was glad his dad had gone to work.when Eli got in to the house clare was sitting on the couch he went and sat next to her.' "Clare do you want to go wash the cover up off so i can see what happend"Eli asked clare nodded and got up and went to the bathroom she came out 2 mins later she came out. Eli looked at her brusied face and was in shocked he got up and went to where she was standing and ran his hand lightly over the brusies. "Who did this Clare and be honest"Eli picked up her chin so she could look at him she looked like she was about to cry "My dad" Clare started crying Eli held her and waited till she was done ' '"Okay why did he do this?" Eli asked when Clare wasn't crying as much Clare told Eli everything that happend and how she alone at home and her parents havent called or anything. Eli really hated Clare's dad for doing this and then abandoning her. "Clare why didn't you call me?" Eli really wished she did call him when it happend "Cause your changing and i didn't want you to do anything you'll regret and it's my dad what were you going to do"Eli looked down she had a point "okay fine so youve been staying by your self?"Eli asked "Yeah and i hate it soo much" Eli thought about what she said "Then why don't you stay here for awhile"Clare looked at Eli ' '"I can't what if my mom comes home and im not there or what if someone breaks into my house. I just can't" Clare said while playing with her hands "well how about I stay with you for awhile then?" Clare looked surprised "no what about your dad i can't do that to you" Clare was soo unselfish Eli thought to himself "I'll talk to my dad it will be fine dont worry about it okay"Clare bit her lip ' '"umm okay fine can you take me home I need to clean up and you can talk to your dad while im cleaning" "okay lets go" they got in the car and he dropped off Clare. when she got inside Eli got his phone and called his dad. 'Clare pov:' "Oh my gosh what did i just agree to" Clare thought to herself then looked around to see her house was still the way it was when the incident happend. it took Clare 3 hours to clean everything when she was done she went up stairs to her bathroom and took a shower she didnt know how long she was in there but when she got out she got dressed and went down stairs to get a drink without doing anything to her hair yet. after she got a drink she was about to go up stairs. "Clare you should really lock your doors" Eli said sitting on her couch Clare turned and looked at him "I forgot How long have you been here?"Clare was hoping he wasnt her that long "like 45 mins you take long showers"Eli laughed to him self Clare felt a little embarressed "Yeah sorry you sould have knocked on the door so i would know you were here and i would have got out sooner" "No you needed it trust me"Eli looked around "So I need to do my hair you can look around if you want"Clare said then turned and went up stairs leaving him to explore ''' '''when she got up stairs she went to her bathroom and blow dryed her hair and then clipped it back when she went to her room Eli was there sitting on her bed "Nice room"Eli said then layed down on her bed "Thanks so what did your dad say"Clare was curious "He said it was fine i told him what happend don't be mad but he's going to check up once a day tho" "Im not mad thats fine" Clare went and sat next to him Clare then tought about where they were going to sleep "Well you can Sleep in here and ill take the guest room" Clare sugguested "no this is your room you stay in here and i'll sleep on the floor in here or we can share the bed and Im not trying anything so don't worry" Clare looked at Eli "Okay and i guess we can share the bed" Clare blushed ' '"Well what do you want to do Clare?"Eli asked Clare thought about it she was really tired "Im really tired you want to go to bed"Clare got up and looked for more pillows in her closet "Sure"Eli said then got up and went to turn the light off Clare was already in laying in bed. he turned it of and layed next to her he held her and they fell asleep. hey so what you think sorry i really coldnt think but yeah okay thanks for reading and any ideas they are welcomed lol okay bye <3 Category:Blog posts